Talk:Bartholomew Kuma
Moving to Bartholomew Kuma? I would like to suggest moving this page to Bartholomew Kuma. I see no reason to have this name translated and not have, say, Aokiji, Akainu, or Kizaru's page names translated... So, I'd like to have this one moved. So... discuss, I suppose? ^^;; Should we move, not move, opinions, whatever... --Murasaki 05:56, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :I guess this is okay to be moved to Kuma. I mean Oda wrote his name originally as Kuma instead of Bear if I'm right, unlike Crocodile whose name is written as Crocodile in English instead of Wani in Japanese.Mugiwara Franky 06:18, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's written as "くま" (Kuma), not "ベア" (Bea®). ^^ --Murasaki 06:25, 12 November 2006 (UTC) :Hmmm... When the page was created it was done so via the link from the Characters page... Hence the name is "Bartholomew Bear" because that's the name of the link on the characters page. I think thats a correct statement anyway. If the name is incorrect, change it to be safe. Which we've already done. One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 12 November 2006 (UTC) Kuma News http://img166.imageshack.us/img166/3213/image03pitastqo4.jpg What should I do? Please tell me, I'm TEMPTED! User:New Babylon :Well you can start by putting this in the right place and adding a title. :P :Keep it quiet until chapter release + scan. On wikipedia I only kept it up until Thursday. After that I couldn't hold off the spoiler posters. My reason for holding things off was to control rumours, which people didn't understand. Wikipedia soon fills up with them if you don't keep this under control. But here, that's not so big an issue. :See what Spoilers states. Wait... Is that link going to be there when I finish this reply? Shoot! I should check these things! One-Winged Hawk 20:42, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Teleport Kuma asked Moria where he would like to go and Moria comment that it is related to fighting ability ("I know your ability", "are you here to fight me?"). So we already have many evidences of it and is almost confirmed the teleport ability, and not just a speculations. :We are waiting for the details, it is no good trying to jump in only to find out you were wrong. One-Winged Hawk 17:33, 20 October 2007 (UTC) One-Winged Hawk is a smart man. Kuma has the Paw Paw Fruit which does airwaves of some kind... Definitely not teleportation. :The full details of the chapter from the spoiler has yet to be revealed yet. It still might be teleportation. PS. One Winged Hawk's a girl.Mugiwara Franky 13:34, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah in a lot of cases things prove true, but its always safer not to guess with Oda at the helm. Oda has this habbit of throwing hot source in the dough when your not looking so you end up with a really nasty suprise. ::P.s. Your forgiven for calling me a guy, because I'm used to people saying that... But next time will be different... *Inserts evil laugh*. One-Winged Hawk 11:07, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Anyone have any idea how to romanize Nikyiu Nykyiu (which Y/I's are unneeded here, I forgot) no Mi? New Babylon 12:35, 27 December 2007 (UTC) We won't know until the chapter comes out fully Joekido 21:24, 27 December 2007 (UTC) kuma doesnt teleport things his paw paw power gives him the power to compress things like air and when he realiesed it it de compresses so he doesnt teleport people but compresses them kent1060 Kuma is a cyborg Kuma is apparently Dr Vegapunk and the Marine's secret weapon, a cyborg called "Pacifista".—Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 11:43, 16 January 2008 (UTC) That's what the spoiler says,but we cant add it,till the chapters translated and put up. User:New Babylon :I hate it this happens... I was actually trying to avoid being spoilt this week. Oh wells. Its not the discussion page that spoilt it me... It was the idiot who added it to the actual page! I know we have the "expect spoilers" warning on the front, but this kind of spoiler is not my liking. Oh wells... I guess this is just one of the downsides of being an editor. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 20:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Just so you know, I didn't add it to the talk page, some IP did. I just said he shouldn't include it. Was all too wrong. New Babylon 01:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::It wasn't the talk page that spoilt it for me, it was the main article. Then again it was STILL a random IP address that did that. I wish people wouldn't do that. The thing with waiting until the full chapter is out (i.e. both scan and translation) is for the sake of fine detail the info and making sure there are no misunderstandings. This is the main flaw with wikipedia and used to happen here sometimes. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) You know if Vegapunk made Kuma into a cyborg, I would love it if he creates Marine battle droids, gained Marine stompers (like the one in Star Wars) and hi-tech Marine battle suit. That'll be an awesome intellement in the series. Joekido 06:48, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :Kuma's gonna appear later on for some big battle. This was just a set-up for then. I think Kuma's being used because of his DF powers. Its gonna take Luffy at the least to the entire crew to take Kuma down. One-Winged Hawk 07:37, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::I don't understand why all the people on AP are bitching. This was mostly just a big surprise, but I'm more interested with the fact that *SPOILER (Kuma showed that he may know Dragon personally) SPOILER* New Babylon 12:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::No need to worry about spoilers on talk pages NB. You expect them indefinitely. One-Winged Hawk 22:39, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, yeah. New Babylon 22:47, 17 January 2008 (UTC) I'm itching to create a Clone Kuma page.... Well, well, what do we have here? Oda just created a new SciFic intellement, we are introduced to Clones, there are many other Kumas besides the real one we saw on Thriller Bark. I may be jumping the conclusion here, if Oda did introduce a clone, what kind of generic SciFic plot device will he add next? Joekido 13:17, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :At the moment and from the spoilers, we don't know if they are clones, mass produced robots, or something completely different. So let's wait before making a page for these guys. :Apart from that, here's the Sci fi stuff that Oda's already shown us. :*Trip to the moon made by Eneru :*Spaceships, one made by Eneru and one on the moon :*Cyborgs, beginning with Franky. :*Aliens from Eneru's coverstory :*Robots also from Eneru's coverstory :*Alien descendants, the Winged People, also Eneru's coverstory :So far that's what Oda did. Most are apparently tied with Eneru and everyone of them seem to based the type of "Science Fantasy" rules you would expect from a Baron Maunchausen story and Jules Vern story, than the Sci Fi rules of Star Wars and Star Trek. After clones, if they are clones, then Oda can do whatever he wants as long as it follows his own style.Mugiwara Franky 13:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I'm not disappointed at this, in fact this is what I expect to see in the series, we need something like this to make the series so popular and EU-worthy. Joekido 14:04, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Says the Star Wars fan. X-D :Me, I've just been spoilt... Oh wells expect it on the wikia discussion pages. I think next week I'll do another "avoid the spoilers" attempt. I only do them once in a while... Because otherwise it interfers with the wiki stuff. :-O :I don't know though... I say for now have them as a sub title on the page somewhere. Its probaberly another attribute of his DF anywhere, it possibly gives the impression he is everywhere at once somehow. --One-Winged Hawk 17:19, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Joekido comes in,spoils fellow editors and forces his ill-founded fa stretched rumours from an online fan forum down people´s throats. So what else is new ? In all seriousness,I hope thats not the case. Making Kuma into-oh we see him all the time and the source for the NW fodder sodliers isnt exactely a well thought move.So lets hope it aint something so-well, lame. New Babylon 20:14, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :On the contray, Joekido did no wrong here NB. We have to expect it. I just forgot what day it was when I logged onto the wikia and read the talk page. I usually am pretty good at advoiding stuff if I want to (unless I'm going for the full "no spoilers at all" week like I previously mentioned). --One-Winged Hawk 00:10, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :It's not "fa stretched" at all. We can clearly see "Kuma" in three different places in the spoilers. The simplest explanation is that there are three Kumas, not that he's hopping around three different places for no reason. 04:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) NB, whatever and Angel, sorry about spoiling you, it's just exciting. Anyway a new series had caught my sight and wish for a SciFic elements in One Piece like that show and that show is Stargate SG-1. Have not yet watched Stargate Alantanic yet buy by the looks of it, it does not really lives up the standerd of the frist series. Joekido 00:20, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Its okay about the spoiler thing. Really. I expect it but just forgot this time. Usually I spoil myself on Tuesday evenings (my timezone) because thats when the first translation of the spoilers come through. This time I just forgot it was Wednesday and at the time I wasn't looking for them. Besides, the only place we can discuss spoilers is here on the talk pages. But next week I'll be absent between Tuesday - Thursday. This is just because I'm pumped up right now about it. Still, at least your not like those idiots on AP who spoilt me when I attempted this last time three weeks in a row. It took me four weeks to not be spoilt because of them! :-P --One-Winged Hawk 07:24, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Target Theme? It mentions that he has a theme of mentioning targets when talking, but I only recall him doing it twice. Including his shirt, he's done three target related things. Is it really worth mentioning? 01:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :The back of the bible has a target too, the scopes on all the Pacifista also have a taget on them. The target thingy is all over the place with him.--One-Winged Hawk 10:23, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Oh, ok then I'm fine with it. Should we mention those examples on the page as well? 06:51, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :The bit about the bible... Not sure of the scopes though, as only the Pacifista have been confirmed to have them. --One-Winged Hawk 09:03, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Kuma's Powers Kuma himself cannot fire lazers from hs mouth. Only one of his clones, if I remember correctly, can fire lazers. Also, the Kuma clones do not have paws or Bibles. So there really should be a separate page for all of the Kuma Clones since they are different than Kuma himself. :Pacifista is the page for the clones, there should nothing but the basics on them here, this is on Kuma, not the Pacifista. :Psst: please sign your posts with ~~~~. --One-Winged Hawk 17:58, 3 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes Kuma can fire lasers from his mouth as seen here when he was in Thriller Bark. Also more than one other Pacifista can fire from their mouth as seen here, and here. Kuma is the only one of them that has paw powers and the bible.Mugiwara Franky 18:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) His devil fruit power I think its imcomplete I have no evidence other then me speculating but, when kuma Draws the pain from luffy... I felt it was wierd. His power on the wikia page is push things at the speed of light. My speculation is maybe hee can push and pull everything. That includes pain. And if he can push unphysical mass like pain his power hit a new level. Possibly "pulling" anything. --Zevorous 05:49, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Why isn't Kuma a doctor? With his ability to just deflect Luffy's injuries out of him, he would be an incredible doctor able to cure everything or nearly everything. Sandrew 20:37, 29 May 2009 its not pushing but compressing so that if he realliesed it it shoot away of the pressure kent1060 Why he 'teleported' the straw hat crew any ideas? well, here's my theory, though only luffy's fate has been revealed thus far, it has been seen that he was sent to somewhere that could benifit him. Cause amazon lilly seems like the perfect place for him to learn about and possably eventualy use haki, or rather Haoushoku Haki. It may be possable that he sent each of the crewmembers to places where they could become much stronger. :Just wondering, in the article says some purposes of why Kuma sent them there, is it possible that robin was sent to a place were a bridge is being build since a date near to the creation of the world goverment?Jd0064 21:11, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::At the moment, its unknown what his true motives are.Mugiwara Franky 21:20, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :: Here is my theory #He sent luffu to the person who would fall in love with him and get him to the execution in time. #he sent zoro to the place where the best swordsman lived so he could be trained #he sent sanji somewhere where his manliness and cooking skills could be tested and enhanced #he sent nami to a place where she could enhance her weather-based and navigational powers #he sent franky to a place with a laboratory full of stuff he could use for upgrades #he sent usopp to a place where he could create pop-greens and become stronger #he sent chopper to a place with exotic plants of medical use #he sent robin to a place where revolutionaries would find her and bring her to dragon who would help her be stronger i dont get the brook one, he probably didnt plan on him being in the crew so he just sent him somewhere, or maby because he is a musician and longarms are related to music like apoo. so i think he used his last freedom to make them all stronger to defeat the government he hated so much and/or because luffy is the son of his boss. Light sage96 00:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Kuma's Speed We know that the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi allows Kuma to push things. Where on earth does it say that this fruit also grants him the super-human speed? What if it's just his natural training (like Kuro or the CP9), or due to his Pacifista modifications? Yatanogarasu 00:15, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :I recall back at Thriller Bark, he moved from one place to another by, as she put it, "teleporting". He moved faster then she could follow, which is the first sign of Spuer speed. One-Winged Hawk 10:29, 22 November 2008 (UTC) fact:kuma is A terror. gecko moria is A fat,scary,and deadly foe.but bartholemew kuma???this man is A nightmare.I actually never understood what happened at the end of the battle between him and roronoa zoro.zoro puts his hands in this weird bubbly thing and gets severely injured.what happens to kuma???I want to know. 02:28, 23 December 2008 (UTC)luffymonkey :He left Thriller Bark. It's in the next chapter . :/ --New Babylon 01:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Comparisons of speed Removed bit: "(with the ability to move at the speed of light, only Kizaru and Eneru can match his speed)" People, please, lets stop these asumptions . --New Babylon 01:04, 18 March 2009 (UTC) the bubble thing is al the pain that kuma copressed from luffy kent1060 he doesnt have the speed of licht he compresses air and juzes it as a engine I heard that Kuma can't actually move really quickly nor at the 'speed of light'! I brought up the thought that Kuma uses his 'paw paw' abilities to 'push' himself to different places at the 'speed of light' rather than actually teleport! :) 23:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I'm going to remove the trivia concerning Sanji being a homosexual. 'Probably' doesn't belong on a wiki, but if there is any proof, I'm all for it. As of right now, it is only assumptions as to why Kuma sent the Straw Hat's where he did, so lets save them for forums.Strategist9 03:59, 24 July 2009 (UTC) picture In regards to the picture, please consider some of Image Guidelines Failing that: *Full length *Clear face Just obey those two rules. One-Winged Hawk 16:12, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Okasy all we're doing is replacing one bad image with another here, can we find one decent image? One-Winged Hawk 07:34, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The general problem that we face here is that we have yet to find a good image to depicts both Kuma's full body and face clearly. This is a real problem that basically plagues characters with weird proportions. For the moment now, its best to focus more on the face if there is no clear full body shot. ::As for a good quality full body shot that has a clear face, it's either we can get it from an anime episode or a colored settei pre. The settei pre often provide perfect full body shots that the anime usually doesn't have.Mugiwara Franky 08:03, September 10, 2009 (UTC) The current one is about the best possible one we can get at the moment, since it has both a clear portrayal of his face and at the same time shows most of his body.Buh6173 17:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) How about this image? media:Kuma test 1.jpg. Tipota 20:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Oh wow, that's great. How did you manage to get that? Although it looks like there's something wrong with his face...Buh6173 21:52, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I used 2 frames to create this from episode 375. And his face is fine; here is the original frame to do the comparison. Tipota 22:50, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Watch it I'm half suspecting all the latest events to turn up yet another Pasicfista instead of the real deal somehow. Lets not commit ourselves here. One-Winged Hawk 23:10, September 24, 2009 (UTC) That isn't possible. It was shown at least twice that Kuma used his Devil Fruit powers in the last few chapters. Drunk Samurai 23:59, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't put it past anything right now to be honest. We know nothing on the situation with Kuma. One-Winged Hawk 08:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::We already know for a fact that the Pacifista don't have his paw powers. Ret-conning something like that at this point would be ridiculous. Buh6173 02:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Friend? What word exactly did Ivankov say referring to Kuma? Did he specifically say friend or ally, or did he say along the lines of an old acquaintance?Mugiwara Franky 18:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) "He is considering his position as a Shichibukai, but how could he fire his lasers at an old friend like me?"Buh6173 18:51, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :That is one translation, another states otherwise. What is needed is a translation from the raw.Mugiwara Franky 18:56, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Can somebody please translate this since it would clear up the argument?Mugiwara Franky 19:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :It said right up front that it was a "dirty" translation. Besides, isn't FrankyHouse pretty much the #1 trusted scanlation source?Buh6173 19:17, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::FrankyHouse may have credibility but the fact that someone came up with a different translation does say something. What however is needed is not which translation is the more accurate one, but what can be translated from the raw.Mugiwara Franky 19:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) How about we say he is an acquaintance of Kuma? it's states they know each other and it's pretty open to interpratation as either a ffreid or ally--Swg66 20:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I guess that would work even without the translation. The problem with "friend" is just how it can be interpreted. Like this little statement: "however, Ivankov mentioned that they used to be friends, indicating that he was either one of the Revolutionaries or a close ally." :While it may well go in that direction, there's still too little known about Kuma. Stating that maybe a speculation. In any case, it'd still be nice for the exact scene to be translated here to clear things up.Mugiwara Franky 20:11, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, either way, until there is an exact translation, him being "an old friend" is more on the mark than "their relationship is unknown". :::How much of an old friend would Kuma be would be a question. Were they drinking chums or did they just meet each other once during a meeting? The word "friend" in this case can carry certain meanings depending on how one interprets it.Mugiwara Franky 20:26, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't matter if that person says other wise. Franky house is 100% more trusted than he is. Drunk Samurai 20:34, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Now that's just personal opinion. Saying one group is more trusted may not necessarily mean what they are translating is always correct. Here's another translation for the record.Mugiwara Franky 20:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) They are more correct than either one of those. You were joking right? That one is a complete joke. Especially calling Ivankov as Iwankof. Drunk Samurai 21:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :The Ivankov thing is just a minor detail. What is important here however is what exactly did the guy say when Kuma fired at him. Franky House and the two here may have provided their own translations, however another person reading the pic above and translating it here would be much needed. Saying Franky House is correct a thousand times will not help us fully understand what the text is exactly saying.Mugiwara Franky 21:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I can tell you never read the thread after that either. They said that was a translated spoiler from the German OP wiki. It doesn't matter what they say. When the most reliable source translate it then that means they are correct and the others are wrong. Drunk Samurai 21:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :I have read parts of the thread. I was only showing a translation of the chapter I found to show why I am questioning whether Ivankov said friend or not. You do not have to snap at me. Exactly why again is Franky House the most reliable? Is it because they have more fans like how Kaizoku fansubs have a lot of fans? If that is the case then that doesn't prove they're reliable just they're more popular. :Listen DS, if you can't provide anything else than say "Franky House is right and everybody else in whole world is wrong", then stop. The discussion needs a translator to sort things out. It doesn't need you to enflame it with your rather rude comments.Mugiwara Franky 21:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Are we still arguing about this? Kuma mentioned Dragon. Ivankov, Dragon's right-hand man, says that they used to be friends. I think we can at least assume that much. well thats the problem we can't decide on the prper translation of what he said, he might of said friend but he could of also said allys or somthing to that affect, and one rule of the wiki is no speculation or assumptions--Swg66 01:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Not really speculation when 2 translators who are completely wrong say something apposed to the most trusted scanlators. Drunk Samurai 07:26, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :To what degree are they completely wrong? Is it because they have spelling errors or what? And how again is Franky House is the most trusted scanlators? Again, saying that Franky House is the most trusted and everybody in the whole world is wrong is not helpful, DS. :Listen this is the problem and speculation that comes. :#One translator group translates Ivankov's speech as Kuma being his "friend". :#Some people seeing the word "friend" speculate that this means that Kuma is or was some sort of close ally to Ivankov. :#Since Kuma also mentioned Dragon, people start speculating that Kuma is actually a spy for the revolutionaries. :It may go that way, however it may go completely another direction. Thus saying Kuma was an "old friend" may create some problems. To settle the matter to a certain degree, what is needed is a translator, not from Franky House or the other two, to help translate the exact words of what Ivankov said.Mugiwara Franky 08:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) It used to be so easy when Stephen was around, if in doubt, look up what he said and all... :-/ One-Winged Hawk 08:23, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :I know he no longer wants to translate One Piece as a whole, but does he do simple lines like Ivankov's? If not, are there any other guys like him?Mugiwara Franky 08:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) I thought it's been obvious that Kuma has has ties to the revolutionaries for several chapters now, possibly farther back if the times he's saved the crew has anything to do with the revolutionaries/Dragon. The newest chapter seems to just imply this further, saying that Kuma "hates the government", which of course leads to more questions with the other big reveal. A proper and verifiable translation would be nice, but it seems to be a moot point. Cody2526 01:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Fear? On this page it said Kuma feard Ivankov, i don't think thar is the actual translation for mutilpel reasons, 1 its just one translation from franky house evryother transltion i've read sad it's just somthing to the affect of beating memorys back into him not fear, 2 i think ivankov is up set atthe fact someone forgot him, i think it actullysays this latter in the pge some wear 3 "fear" is never mentioned anywhere else it's just added there when he shouts at kuma 4 Franky house translations tend to be "differnt" than the actual translations like Doflamingo in the same chapter asked crocodile if "his bloody little bath was warm enough" whenwhat he was asking was how impel down was, which makes no sense as it's not doflamingos an when he asked crocodile to "hook up" instead of team up. Also when crocodil says "i'm out" after etting punched by jozu when he was clearly getting ready to fight again, and calling joze jaws now granted this is my point of view and othe people have there's i just want to discuss this instead of it turning into a edit war--Swg66 23:41, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Chi Ro? In the appearance paragraph, it says that the design on Kuma's shirt/chest plate was reminiscent of a Chi Ro, which was the Greek shorthand for Christ. The actual Chi Ro looks more like an X and a P overlapping, and his design looks nothing like it. Should I get rid of it? Macbook5 17:47, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Mabook5/Icefox :Indeed, it doesn't resemble it at all. I believe it's ok to have it removed! MasterDeva 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Moving from one place to the other Hi all. Does somebody know how Kuma moves from one place to the other? For eaxmple, I was wondering how he reached Thriller Bark and how he left. I don't remember him using a ship. Thank You in advance. -- 16:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)Silver :He uses his Devil Fruit to press against the air, which sends him flying in the opposite direction. Since he's mastered its powers, he knows just how much to push to manage to "teleport" from place to place with ease. The Pope 17:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Kuma;s Bounty Kuma's bounty is 2,960,000,000. japanese is almost the same as chinese. so if u dun understand chinese shutup, cos i do. and if u dun believe me, go get a japanese-english dictionary. the link is here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfE3nsC6nTw :Subtitles can be wrong; You need to provide proof from an official source (the manga, databooks, etc). Also, sign your posts with~~~~. ::Kaizoku-Hime 23:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Color scheme Does anyone else think Kuma's profile's color scheme should be changed to that of the Revolutionaries? 22:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :The extent of his relationship to the Revolutionaries is unknown at the moment, however, as it stands, he is first and foremost a Shichibukai. The Pope 14:48, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Kuma's Free Will In my opinion, it should not be portrayed that it is a definate that Kuma has lost his free will due to the pacifista project. We now know that Kuma works for the revolutionary army after rayleigh reveiled what Kuma said to him at saboady archipelago. It just doesnt seem likley that the knowingly would disregard his free will, even though he is puerly a schibukai undercover from the revolutinary army. There is ofcourse the possibility that the world government lied to him, and he lost his free will not by his choice. However i stilll feel there is a strong possibility that he is tricking the world government as of chapter 591 we know that he still did work for the revelutionarys which up until then, we thought he was a loyal schibukai. 00:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pirate I noticed the category "pirate". But I don't think he was actually a pirate. Shouldn't be removed that category? --Meganoide 15:11, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :All the Shichibukai are renowned pirates who made a deal with the World Government. Kuma happens to be a pirate who was allied with the Revolutionaries in the past.Mugiwara Franky 15:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Can I add to Bartholomew Kumas trivia? About him being the only known Shichibukai to volunteer for the Pacifista program? Can I add to Bartholomew Kumas trivia? About him being the only known Shichibukai to volunteer for the Pacifista program? Thekindwellmeaningone 01:10, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why? Why are my edits being removed? They made sense, so why?Iamnofool 00:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :They were obvious and already stated elsewhere in the article.Mugiwara Franky 03:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC)